Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 248
:Previous Issue: Sonic the Hedgehog #247 ←— :—→ Next Issue: Sonic the Hedgehog #249 (Worlds Collide - Part 6) Sonic the Hedgehog #248 is the two hundred and forty-eighth issue of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series by Archie Comics, released in May 2013. It contains the third part of the crossover Worlds Collide. Publisher's Summary It's Sonic versus Mega Man - Round One! The fight that every fan of both the Blue Blur and Blue Bomber has been waiting for is here at last, and it looks like Sonic's got the hometeam advantage! Can Mega Man cope with the Blue Blur in a land of loops? Meanwhile, Dr. Wily is concerned his old rival might cause problems, which sets Dr. Eggman's sites on Dr. Light! Don't miss a moment of this historic crossover event as the heroic fights and evil friendships rage on! Continues in this month's Mega Man #25! Story : Previous Part: Worlds Collide - Part 2 (Sonic Universe #51) ←— : —→ Next Part: Worlds Collide - Part 4 (Mega Man #25) When Worlds Collide - Part Three: No Holds Barred Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man continue their fight in the Green Hill Zone. Sonic tells the Blue Bomber that he's faced dozens or even hundreds of Badniks in the zone and he immediately takes down Mega Man, asking if he has a bird or a pig inside him. Seeing that Mega Man is a high-end thinking "Badnik", Sonic gives him a deal to tell him where his friends are and what the "doctor" is planning and he would not be destroyed by him. Mega Man shoots at Sonic and he begins to think that Sonic is actually going against Dr. Wily, but, yet again, there has been defiant robots of Wily's before. Mega Man then has sorrow for Sonic, thinking that he is probably suffering from bad coding and that he should take him out and have Dr. Light repair him. Suddenly, Sonic stomps on top of a platform and slides down towards Mega Man. The two carry on fighting while, unbeknownst to them, Tails Man is monitoring the heroes above. Tails Man questions whether he should continue monitoring the two heroes, and Drs. Eggman and Wily both tell the robot to continue. The two scientists begin to place bets on which hero will take out which hero, as Eggman has bets on Mega Man taking down Sonic and Wily has bets on the "rodent" defeating the blue boy with its spikes. The two begin to relax and enjoy their "brilliant" plan of their in the Skull Egg Zone inside their own ship. Just then, the three Roboticized Masters–Shadow Man, Knuckles Man, and Rose Woman–had returned to the Wily Egg with the cyan Chaos Emerald they had just stolen earlier. Eggman takes the emerald and lets Wily do the honors of putting it in the collection. But, Wily will do it after the fight between Sonic and Mega Man, as he doesn't want to miss a second of it, and it gives time for the other team to return back with the last emerald to the Wily Egg, as well as for the two doctors plug the remaining Chaos Emeralds together. Back at Green Hill Zone, Sonic and Mega Man get the point that neither of them can beat each other and that they are at a stalemate. As Sonic passes a Shuttle Loop and ducks for cover, him and Mega Man takes a minute to rest, as they are both surprised at their opponent's strength and worry that they might not be able to take the other out. However, Sonic quickly regains his confidence as he think that he got a hype to maintain. Deciding to play smarter rather than harder, he concludes that Mega Man is unfamiliar with Green Hill Zone, and charges at Mega Man. The Blue Bomber then tries to fight Sonic, but the hedgehog starts utilizing Green Hill's unique environment to his own advantage, using its Springs to bounce all over the place, making him too fast and unpredictable for Mega Man to follow, thus giving Sonic the edge he need. Mega Man then decides to stop pulling his punches or he's toast. Back at Mega City, Proto Man enters Light Labs, damaged and weak. Apparently, Proto Man took some readings of the Warp Ring that the Roboticized Masters and Metal Sonic escaped into. While Roll took Proto Man to have repairs, Dr. Light analyzes the data and discovers the ring used by the attackers is related with the strange energy readings that Time Man discovered recently in the Chronos Institute. Dr. Light used the data to reopen the Warp Ring's portal, and seeing as they are dealing with other-worldly powers, he contacts Duo for assistance and hopes that he receives the call and can respond it in time. While the two heroes are fighting, the portal appears in Green Hill Zone. While Mega Man attempts to make a run for the portal, Sonic removes a chip that disables Mega Man's Mega Buster. Sonic and Mega Man jump into the portal (Mega Man tricked Sonic with his own speed to attack him, therefore knocking them into the portal), and Eggman and Wily complained about the portal's sudden appearance, ordering Tails Man to follow them. Tails Man barely gets through. Wily compliments Dr. Light about this move. Eggman is confused, and gets an explanation about how Mega Man was built by Dr. Light. Dr. Eggman was shocked that Dr. Light could do that, and while Dr. Wily does say Light was quite excellent and could cause problems, they both agree they are brighter than Dr. Light. They send Bass and Metal Sonic to trash Light Labs. In Mega City, Sonic and Mega Man just fell out of the portal, and Sonic scores an extra hit. Sonic wonders where they are, trying to figure out if he is in Station Square, Central City or Westopolis, and is ultimately confused by the amount of humans and robots present. As the portal closes, Mega Man says they are in his home and calls on some friends (Rush, Eddie, Beat, and Tango) to help him defeat Sonic. The issue ends with Mega Man saying "You were saying something about surrendering earlier? Be my guest." Off Panel Failed Concept 2 Continuing last part's theme of "Eggman and Wily Failed Concepts," Dr. Eggman decides to replace Metal Sonic's turbine torso by a Mega Buster. The resulting blast sends Metal Sonic rocketing out of control. Appearances Characters Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails Man *Doctor Eggman *Cubot and Orbot *Knuckles Man *Shadow Man *Rose Woman *Metal Sonic Mega Man *Mega Man *Bass *Dr. Wily *Mettaurs *Roll *Tango (First appearance) *Dr. Light *Auto *Proto Man *Duo (First mentioned) *Window-cleaner Blader *Rush *Beat (First appearance) *Eddie Locations * Wily Egg Sonic the Hedgehog * Green Hill Zone Mega Man * Mega City ** Light Labs Quotes *'Sonic:' "What is that thing made of? I've fought Super-Badniks, Gizoids, and war machines, but that robo-kid is in a whole other league!" *'Mega Man:' "He's not using something like Flash Man's Time Stopper. I can still track his movements--barely. But he's '''way' faster than Quick Man, Nitro Man... any of them!"'' Trivia *The variant cover background was derived from the opening stage for Mega Man 7, which is also Bass's first appearance in the series. *When disabling the Mega Buster, Sonic calls it a "lemon shooter", a recurring joke about the pellet shots from classic 8-bit Mega Man games. *After Mega Man's friends (Beat, Rush, Tango, and Eddie) teleport in to assist Mega Man in fighting Sonic, the narration said, "Say hello to Mega Man's little friends," a reference to the film Scarface. Gallery Cover art SonicC248Textless.png|Standard cover art by Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante and Matt Herms SonicC248V.png|Rivals Variant cover by Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante, Thomas Mason and Ryan Jampole Preview StH_248_Page_1.jpg|Page #1 StH_248_Page_2.jpg|Page #2 StH_248_Page_3.jpg|Page #3 StH_248_Page_4.jpg|Page #4 StH_248_Page_5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 248 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 248 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia Category:Archie Comics issues